Forever Changing
by MomentsofThePast
Summary: A true story about one girl's life in band. How it will be changed forever from friends as the young freshmen struggles to find herself in life.
1. CH 1

Throwing a clarinet case into my slot, I sighed as I glanced around the small instrument room. Steven, a saxophone player, sat in his corner talking to himself, while Chris, another saxophone player, planned on what to steal next. Shaking my head slightly, I walked out of the room as a few other students went in. A clarinet in hand I smiled at Matt, my boyfriend. Matt and I had been going out for a couple of weeks, or at least since the start of marching band. I would of never though of him closer then a friend, but a rumor goes that cupid has a plan.

"Hey, Laura,"

Hearing my name, I spun on my heel, facing Colleen, her curly blonde hair put up with a hair band. Her green eyes sparkled with delight as she pulled me aside.

"Laura, know what?"

"What?" I asked, unsure what she was thinking at the time.

"ANOTHER person likes me!"

I stared in disbelief at her before I found her fingers snapping at me. Colleen had a list of boys that we believed that liked her. She wasn't popular and wasn't the skinniest thing ever, but she had at least 10 boys, that we knew of who liked her.

"Now who?" I asked, "You nearly have the whole band…"

"You make that sound like a bad thing," she said, grinning, "Anyways, it's…. Uhhh…. Oh yeah, Ricky."

I glanced at Ricky from across the room, his black hair messy from marching outside earlier. He was a percussionist with an attitude.

"Ricky?" I repeated, "Well, I guess we'll just add him to your collection…" I said, grinning. I waved both my hands to her, which meant Top 10, the signal meaning all the boys that liked her.

She smirked as she shrugged and walked into the instrument room, before darting back out.

"Ewwww… How can Steven think like that – wait I don't want to know…." she said as she walked back bye, her hands over ears.

This time I smirked at her, knowing what Steven was talking about at that moment. I grabbed her arm and led her back into the instrument room, ignoring Stevens comments on stuff off the subject. George, the only male clarinetist, walked in and stodd behind Colleen.

"Hi yellow brick road!" he smirked,

Colleen turned on her heel and looked the senior in his face.

"You're never going to let me live that down, are you?"

"Well, I'm not planning to…" he responded.

-

Earlier in the year, Colleen, Matt, George and I were inside the instrument room talking. I was fumbling with my clarinet as I dropped my ligature. Reaching down, I noticed it seem to disappear out of my eyesight.

"Shoot… Colleen, do you see my ligature?" I asked, hoping she did.

"Uhhh… No… But you can use my spare one…. Just get it out of my case."

I reached for her case, as I looked around desperately for my ligature. Sighing, I opened the case and noticed a spare mouth piece as I reached for the ligature.

"Wow, your prepared… Two mouth pieces, two ligatures… What else do you have two of?" I asked.

"Actually, I have another clarinet at home…. I have almost two or more of everything… I'm very smart and well planned out."

I burst out laughing at this as George walked up,

George – "So your smarter then a brick?"

Colleen stared at him, trying to figure out what he meant until she finally understood.

Colleen – "That's not funny!" she snapped, although she was smiling.

Matt, who was standing there the whole time, grinned and asked, "So if you have two of everything, can I have a brick?"

George started to hum the yellow brick road song, giving her the name "The Yellow Brick Road"

-

Ok, how do you like my first fanfic? I might redo most of it, but hey, it's worth a shot. If you don't understand the Yellow Brick Road thing, maybe this will help.

-

Yellow – Colleen is a blonde and blames her 'slowness' on things because she is a blonde.

Brick – Matt asked for a brick and George also asked if she was smarter then a brick.

Road – The road doesn't mean anything… It's just to add to the title.


	2. CH 2

A few days later, I arrived early at school to meet a group of friends. Smiling, I gladly got out of the car and threw my books on th ground. My friend, Heather, met me with a smile, but the look on her face was not what I was expecting - surprised yet worried.

"Whats wrong?" I asked, knowing that something had happened.

"I had a dream..." she answered quietly.

Heather's dreames were special because they usually meant something and or came true.

"What about?"

"Who your going to marry..." she said, smiling slightly.

"Who I'm gonna marry?" I repeated with a small grin. "Matt?"

"No.... I don't remember who, but we all know him..." she said as she tried to remember/

"Erik?" I guessed again, in hopes of lightening the sitiution.

"Yes... no... well, I don't remember..." she fumbled.

Erik was a trombone player, one of my best male friends. He dyded his hair different colors, like last year he dyded it a highlighter yellow and this year he said he was going to dye it black. I grinned at my chances of marrying Erik, ever since in 6th grade I had a crush on him. Then I thought of Matt and his jealously.

"Well... That would mean that I would need to dump Matt... Although, that may be sooner then expected..." I said grimly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I'll probaly dump Matt in the near future..."

Heather looked at me her eyes filled with thought and question, making it hard for me to deciever her thoughts.

"What?" I asked, knowing that she didn't tell me the whole dream.

"I also dreamed of who I was going to marry...." she said quietly.

"Who?" I asked impaitently.

"Matt...." her voice died off, leaving an erie silence.

I swallowed as my thoughts drifted around, trying to think clearly. I opened my mouth but no words came out.

"I'm sorry... I didn't want to tell you... At that, I don't even want to know..."

"Don't worry... Do you like Matt?" I asked slowly.

"No..." She said hesitently.

I nodded my head as a odd crept shot up my spine.

"Well.... I'll probably dump him this weekend if it makes any difference." I shrugged.

"It does..." she whispered as the bell rang for class.

I looked at her as I picked up my backpack and headed inside the bandhall.

"C'mon, we can talk more in the bandhall." I said as I walked off.

Well, this was alot of talking in this chapter, but there wasn't much of any action that happened but I needed it to be said. It will play a big part later in the story. I'll try to make up the lack of action in the next chapter.


	3. CH 3

In the bandhall, Friday, I fingered though random music on my clarinet as I listened to the jabber outside the instrument room. Colleen walked in, followed by George as I flashed the TOP 10. We thought George liked her, along with a handful of other people. She looked at me and smirked, her green eyes narrowing as she did.

Colleen - "Well, I'm gonna break up with CJ."

Me - "Why? Ya'll are so cute together...." I said, shocked.

"He says I'm that special someone that her wants to marry, but I don't want to be that special someone..." she said, rushing through the sentence as her pale face blushed to a light pink.

"Oh... Ok... Well, I'm gonna give Matt the weekend before I break up with him... Give him one last chance..."

"What did Matt do?"

"Well.... Stress, stress and more... stress...." I said with a sigh, "You know, the usual."

Colleen shrugged as she pulled out her clarinet case, "Hey, did you hear about Angie and Jon? She broke up with him..."

I began to laugh, "Gawd, at this rate, our whole school will be single. BREAKUP PARTY!" I bursted out as I giggled madly.

Colleen giggled along with me, as George gave us a strange look, causing us to laugh harder.

"Hey, you," George spoke as he pointed at me, "We'll call you giggles..."

Me - "George, it's been nearly two months since I've known you and you still don't know my name?" I asked, rather annoyed yet happy at the same time.

George - "Lauren, Right?"

"No, Lau_ra_!" I stressed the last two letters as I giggled. I poked the senior on his shoulder, only to be poked back starting a poking fight. Using both hands I began to poke him furiously, only to be poked even harder back. Colleen helped me as we both laughed loudly as we pushed him into a corner and poked him till he surrendered.

"Ha! One senior nearly got poked to death by two freshmen... Two freshmen _girls_..." I said laughing as George slipped out of the room, his face deep red in color.

I skipped out of the instrument room, followed by Colleen, smileing only to met by Matt.

"Hiya!" I said happily, my smile slowly fading as Matt seemed to be depressed, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing...." he said quietly.

"Thats a pretty big nothing, now tell me, What's wrong?" I said a little more demanding.

"You and George... Him calling you giggles and the poking...." He looked up at me, "I'm jealous...."

A small spark of anger flashed as I spoke, "We're just friends, NOTHING MORE!" I said sharply.

I spun on my heel and headed back into the instrument room, anger slowly brewing deep inside me. Muttering angrily to myself, I kicked my clarinet case into my slot - which was on the bottom shelf - as I clenched my fists. Steven, who was sitting in his corner, started asking me several perverted questions.

Me - "STEVEN! Shut up, NOW!" I snapped, staring him down.

Steven - "Yo Momma!"

"Don't you_ dare _mess with me now, or I'll have Danielle bite you." I said with venom in my voice.

This threat made him shut up. Danielle was a freshmen, like me, who also played the clarinet. Last year she seemed to place right next to me almost every time we had a chair test and liked to hit me rather hard, in the same spot over and over, eventually giving me a perment bruise. She also liked to bite you if you made her mad, even biting you for no appearent reason.

I normally don't flare up like this, but Matt's jealously has been around since the beginning of our relationship. Stress from home and the stress he was giving me made my patience level low, making me very agitated and that I snap off easily. Laying my held on the shelving unit as I closed my eyes, I took deep breaths trying to relieve the instant anger. I heard shuffling behind me and felt a hand on my shoulder. Looking up I saw Steven.

"Sorry..." He appologizied, "Please don't have Danielle bit me... I already have her teeth marks imprinted on my leg."

"Your_ leg_?" I repeated slowly as I looked up at him, "Wait, I don't want to know." I said as I pushed the image of Danille trying to bite him on his leg out of my head.

He gave me a brief hug before walking out of the room before I sighed and slowly shook my head after he left.

"Stupid love.... Only if Heather could remember who I was gonna marry." I said smileing slightly.


	4. CH 4

:::::::::::::Me::::::::::::

Sorry about all the typos and such in the earlier chapters. I don't have the best word program and a few things seem to slip by.

Thanks for the reviews, they make me want to get the story updated faster! Also, do keep in mind, that this stuff actually happened - her dream and all! Kinda freaky, huh?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Anyways, on with the next chapter!::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The next day, Saturday, we had a football game to be at. Somewhere around 9 in the morning, we truged through our performence on our pratice field as we fingered on our instruments. Our band was a true military style marching band, one of the few but proud. We didn't have a Flag Core or a huge percussion section, but _most_ of us had the pride. Cameron and Jessica, our Drum Majors, led the band with whistles and precise commands before we took a break. On fall out, I looked at Matt, knowing that we wouldn't be together much longer - I would see to it.

I began to walk towards the bandhall, closely followed by Matt.

"Hey," Matt asked me quietly as he caught up with me, "Are you still mad at me?"

"Maybe..." I said rather harshly, not wanting to talk about it.

"Are we ruined?" he asked again quietly.

"Probably..." I said with a shrug before changing my direction abruptly. I did a left to the rear instantly, leaving Matt behind. I caught up with Colleen and Heather, a grim smile on my face.

"What's your problem?" Colleen asked me in a bouncy voice.

"Matt... I'm sure of it now... I'm gonna break up with him today... But should I do it before or after the game?" I said with a sigh.

"I think you should it after.... You know, so he's not all depressed and such during the game...." Colleen spoke lightly.

"I think that you should do it after, too, if you do..." Heather said in a soft voice, as if deep in thought.

"Well... I'll probably do it on the bus.... On the way there... Plus, Matt always looks depressed..." I said with a grim smile.

Matt was my first boyfriend, ever. Of course, I've had my share of crushes but no real boyfriends until Matt, so this whole love thing was new to me.

We walked into the band hall, only to be put into attention by the drum majors. Mr Goodwin, our main band director, began his weekly speech on what to do and what not to do when we are at the stadium. He said that this week we were going to get Subway sandwiches instead of our Official Band Pizza, sending an appaulse throught the bandhall. Even though we were in attention as we clapped, I would of sweared that I saw Jessica and Cameron do it too. We've had pizza EVERY WEEK, to most kids would love to have this treatment, but the seniors had enough pizza in their highschool career alone.

"BAND, FALLOUT" The drum majors yelled in unison. Which sounded more like Boo instead of Band, I was use to it by now.

Out band cheered as we raced for the four charted buses - divided by class - , or atleast the Freshmen raced so we wouldn't be stuck riding next to Dr. Shoop. Dr. Shoop was detested throught the band as his snide remarks and harsh critizims plagued us each day, picking on random players and calling them knuckle heads by raising his fist to his head then laughs at himself. When we got to the bus, we were litterally pushing people up the steps then fought for seats in the back. Colleen nearly fell and we laughed it off as I took my seat next to Matt as Colleen raced for the last seat. Matt picked one near the front, as I sighed and sat next to him. Heather sat in front of us as Matt tried to hold my hand and look at me in my eyes, but I pulled my hand away and avioded his gaze.

"Whats wrong with us?" he asked, his eyes trying to gaze at mine.

"Alot of stuff.... It's more of me, though, but.... I... Stress... You.... George..." I fumbled with words as I tried to organize my thoughts into sentences.

"About the George thing, you can poke him and have him call you giggles.... I won't get jealous..." he pleaded.

"It's more then that.... I have stress at home.... We might move.... My grades are falling..... Your depressed moods..... I can't handle the stress...." I said as I looked at Heather for help.

"I'll help you through the stress...." he said, "What do you mean about my 'depressed moods'?"

"I mean, that I'm always happy and bouncy while most days your against the wall, moping. I ask you whats wrong and you say nothing.... I say ok, but I know somethings wrong,,,,, It's stressful....... How am I suppose to help if I don't know?" I said sharply as I worked myself into an anger.

"I'm worried about us..... Trust--"

"TRUST?!?!?!" I burst out, "Am I suppose to trust that your are ok, when I know that there is something wrong!?!?!? Know what," I said as I crammed my hand into my uniform pocket, pulling out a silver dog tag. My anger diminshed almost instantly as I felt the cool metal against my palm,

"We are over.... I can't handle the stress..." I said slowly, looking at him finally. I handed him the metal tag that he gave to me at the Homecoming Dance.

I bit my lip, waiting for his response, almost afraid of what he would say. He looked at me before turning his head as I looked at Heather, wondering what I should do next.

"We can still be friends.... Just, no more boyfriend and girlfriend." I said as I stood up and tried to find a seat in the back.

The bus was already moving as I snuck to the back to the bus, careful of Dr. Shoops watchful eyes. Pushing Colleen out of her seat and onto the floor, I took her seat.

"Why are you back here?" she asked, looking up at me with her knowing green eyes.

"I broke up with Matt..." I said in a rather happy tone.

"Cool.... But I thought that you weregoing to do it after the game...."

"Nope.... Am suppose to feel this happy after I broke up with him." I felt rather relieved after I broke up with him, as if a large boulder was lifted off my chest.

"Yes.... It's alot better to feel happy then to feel depressed and angry at yourself...." she said with her normal bouncy tone.

"Good.... Because I have no regrets at what I did.... I feel less-stressed." I said with confidence, even though a VERY SMALL part of me yearned for his warmth on the chilly bus.

"Colleen, know what?"

"What?"

"Aaron will probably break up with Brittany." I looked at grinning as she looked back at me.

"BREAK UP PARTY!" we yelled in unision on the bus, recieving serveral odd looks and Dr. Shoop's famous knuckle head.

We giggled loudly as people stared at us as if we were crazy.


	5. CH 5

The week after the game, nothing of major importance happened besides Steven dating Melissa. Melissa threated that if I told anyone that they were dateing, she'll make sure I wouldn't finish my freshman year.

We had won the game, sending us to the biggest game of the year - State Championship.

The band had to arrive at the school early, around nine, while I arrived about 8:15. Completely bored, I wandered into the band hall to be met by Steven, George, Samantha - the clarinet section leader, and a few others. They were loading our drinks and snacks into coolers, playing around as they did.

"Were you wondering what we were talking about in lunch, yesterday?" Steven asked me as he lifted a pack of cola into the cooler.

"I was, but Melissa told me after school what ya'll were talking about..."

"What she tell you?"

"She told me not to tell... She put my life on the line." I said as I scratched the back of my neck.

Steven nodded as he lifted more coke.

"She said that ya'll were dating..." I whispered quietly

He smirked, "I don't like her... I'm not even sure while I went out with her in the first place" he said with shrug.

Samantha lifted the last cooler on the cart before carting it off to the kitchen as the rest of us followed. They began to scoop ice over the drinks before chunking the ice cubes at each other for fun. Samantha then grabbed one and put it down Steven's shirt as Steven grabbed a handful of ice cubes and chunked them at George. Mr. Goodwin walked in, unexpetedly as they froze and put innocent smiles on their faces. It took alot not to burst out laughing as they _acted _like nothing happened until Mr. Goodwin looked at the floor, miniture puddles were begining to form from the ice cubes. He looked at them, at me, then back at them and shrugged, shaking his head with a sigh.

Eventually time passed as the whole band arrived and we went through our drill. I knew it would be the last time that year we would practice on that field, so I strived to make my turns sharper and my _all_ counts correct. We loaded the buses eventually, as I sat with Colleen in the back. I looked to the front, slightly surprised to see Heather sitting with Matt, but quickly shrugged it off as I remembered her dream. Once again, we got chartered buses as we headed towards Texas Stadium, only about a 50 minute trip. After doing little more then nothing on the bus ride there, we were able to get off the bus and eat our lunch. Bringing my case with me, I stepped off the bus, followed by Colleen, and got in the lunch line our band had made as I glanced around. My eyes landed on a non-band student that was extremely familar as it suddenly hit me. MARK FREEMAN! My mouth dropped as I gawked at the boy I once crushed hard on, so hard , that when he moved I nearly cried for days. He was nearly every girls dream, handsome, extremely smart, handsome, tall, handsome, funny, handsome, didn't cuss, handsome... Did I mention he was just plain **_HOT_**!...

---

Last year, Mark Freeman was in my history class, having all the girls hang off him. I promised myself _not to crush _but by the end of the year, I had to fight myself from hanging off him like the other girls did. My history teacher, Mr. Redning, seemed to pair Mark and I up alot, so I learned rather alot about him. I remember one day I was sitting at my desk as I overheard Angelica and Rachel flirting with him.

Angelica - "So, I bet you have a four pack..." she said as she poked his stomach, causing him to blush a deep red.

Mark - "No...." he muttered, pushing her hand away.

Rachel - "What about a... I know, six pack...."

"No..." he repeated, slightly firmer.

Angelica - "No, he has an eight pack...." she said frimly as she lifted his shirt up.

He blushed a deep, dark red, one I never knew a boy could get,

"No..." he said as he pulled his shirt back down.

I laughed sadly at him, wanting to help, but didn't know how.

---

I found Colleen pushing me along the line, jabbering on about something.

"Are you getting any of this?" She spoke sharply, sending me out of my flashback.

"Huh?"

"I guess not... I still don't think it's fair that they had to bleach their hair, I mean some of them could get away with it, but Alex can't..." she continued.

I stared blankly at her, not processing a word as I drifted back into my memories.

---

I also remembered when Mark and I had to sit together in the computer lab, researching our history projects. His question was 'How they fixed the Alexander Bell' ( or whatever it is...) While mine was 'Why there hasn't been a women president', which I knew that there was no real answer.

"That's not fair," I complained as I searched the web for my answer, "Mine doesn't have an answer...."

"You probably have to swing it..." he said, his soft blue eyes leaving the computer screen as his hazel hair seemed illuminate his face as--- WHAM

---

Colleen hit me in my arm as hard as she could, bringing me back to realitly.

"OWWW!" I exclaimed, grabbing my arm and rubbing it, "What was that for?"

"For not paying attention... I'm talking about important matters... Anyway, if we lose this stupid game, I'm blaming Dr. Shoop..." she went on...

How she got from bleaching their hair to winning State Champs was beyond me,

"Colleen.... I'm not able to focus right now," I said, walking backwards, "Give me a few minutes and I'll---" I was cut off in

mid-sentence as I nearly tripped over the tables they had set up for us. Colleen grabbed me before I hit the ground, recieving only a few odd stares from fellow band members. She giggled madly as I brushed off the embarassment with a shrug and grabbed me a SubWay sandwich for lunch.

We found a table as I zoned out again.

---

Remembering the last day of school, the simple smile he gave me as I wished him to have a good summer, seemed to calm me until my memories fast forwarded. I was at my frind Shelby's house, sitting on her porch swing, mid-summer, as she broke the news to me.

"Mark is moving...." she said casually.

"WHAT!" I cried out, my heart skipping a beat, "What do you mean? You mean moving to a new house, in town, right?"

"Uhhh.... No... Moving to Houston." she said, bitting her bottom lip.

"How do you know? When is he moving? WHY TO HOUSTON!" I exclaimed.

Houston was roughly three hours away from our small town.

"I know because my Sunday school teacher told me... I'm not sure when but soon and.... His dad found a better job..." she said answered my questions calmly.

I felt like breaking down right then and there, I promised myself I wouldn't like him, I did anyway and this happens.

"Shelby, I have to go... Sorry..." I said shakily, thinking I'll never see Marks angelic face again.

She nodded and gave me a small hug, "Sorry... But I thought you should know...."

I nodded, fighting the forming tears.

---

I realized that I hadn't touched my sandwich as Colleen and George stared at me. Jumping into reality, I felt tears form in my eyes as I stared at Mark, his angelic features illumated by the sun.

"Are you ok?" George asked me, raising one eyebrow in question.

"Uh, yea... Allergies..." I lied quickly, blinking the tears away.

Throwing my untouched sandwich away, I sighed as I turned my gaze away from Mark. A small comfort came to me as I knew that he was still alive and that I didn't need to worry about being able to date him. With a small glance his way, I saw him leaving as we were put into attention and fallout towards the stadium. For the first two quarters, I focused my attention to finding were he was sitting in the large crowd. The announcer announced that 15,529 people were attending this one game, killing my hopes of find Mark in this crowd. Mr. Goodwin begain to get our attention, sending us off downfield to set up our closed block formation. As I walked, even more memories flooded me - not about Mark, but about my first Marching year -.

---

Like the first time I ever marched at a game, Brad, a senior, said:

"Look at _all_ the people out there, watching your _every_ move and _mistake_...."

Which is **_not _**news a young freshman want to hear.

Cameron, one of our drum majors, finally came over to Brad, snapping at him for dusturbing the freshmen then turning to us and said we'll do fine...

Or the time when we had to march on a grass field and I turned way to quick, nearly falling as I did. I got off step as I fumbled with my balance and notes - doing a horrible job at it - soon I felt a sturdy hand reach out and help me balance. Glancing to the side slightly, Zeik, who played the snare, had reached over and helped me regain balance and telling me to turn on my number until I regained full focus. At the end of our performance, we were put into 'At Ease' as we watched the other band. Zeik leaned slightly over towards me.

"You nearly fell out there..." he said with a lopsided smile.

"Yea.. well..." I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Don't worry, it happens to everybody their first year..." he smiled firmly before returning his gaze back to the other band.

---

I smiled slightly as I remembered these events cleary as we lined up but if I lost my balance again, Zeik wouldn't be there. Zeik unfortanitly didn't pass a class for that game, making him lose his spot to Robert, another snare player. Before I knew it, we were marching onto the field. Our Lionnetts did their drill as we played 'What I like about You' from memory before we did out marching show. They finished, the crowd giving a loud roar for their performance as they marched back to the band. I knew my notes and my steps by heart as I spun on my count as my eyes glanced at our side for Mark. Losing my train of thought, I missed a count, putting me in a wrong spot and step. Hearing my counts called out, by Robert, I slowly regained focus until I thought I saw Mark amist the crowd. I nearly stopped, throwing the trumpet off behind me as I heard it sound a few wrong notes. Eventaully we neared the end of our performance as we entered out famous E - E for Ennis Lions - and marched to Aggie - our fight song. A loud roar from the crowd gave me chills as both sides stood up for us, clapping along and yelling for us. Some people came just for us, to watch our rare award winning, military style march. We finished, sending the whole staudium with a clapping and cheering although I didn't feel as happy as I could have because of all my wrong turns.With one last galnce at the crowd, I deciced to give up my search on him and enjoy the game.

They last 30 seconds of the game, we were tied. Everybody was standing up and screaming their lungs out as the ball kept getting intercepted. The last ten seconds our team caught the ball and ran.

"WE WON! WE WON! WE WON!" I cheered, hugging Colleen, who was next to me.

"WE WON STATE CHAMPS!!!!" We screamed in unison as they awarded a trophy to our team.

We played Aggie then our school song - Maroon & White - before fallout.

Colleen and I were high on excitement as we began the long walk towards the buses. Without paying attention, I ran smack into the little orange markers on the edge of the field, nearly tripping. Colleen burst out laughing.

"That wasn't me... You did that, not me... I haven't fallen all year, and I plan to keep it like that." she said as we giggled with excitement.

"Hey, don't jinx yourself... Tonights not over.... We still have to make it to the buses." I smirked as we began to walk up the elevated slope.

We were still giggling insainly as we passed by a Lionnette and her boyfried, the girls duffle bag on the ground. Colleen walked straight into her bag and falling flat on her face.

"COLLEEN!" I exclaimed as I burst out laughing, "Now what about you not falling this year?"

She got up, laughing along with me...

"You jixned me...." she smirked as we both giggled insainly on our way to the buses.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Me:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sorry took so long, my mother killed our computer and I just now finished typing this.

There were alot of flashbacks and memories in this chapter, kinda concluding the marching segment. We don't march again till late early summer for our town parade but I will keep updating as much as possible with insainly funny stuff that has happened in band.

This is all real, so when I began to type this chapter, I literally zoned out and into the past.

This is also my longest chapter yet.... But I couldn't make myself stop typing....

Anyways, keep up the reading and reviews - they are very inspirational.


	6. CH 6

The following Friday, our school had a pep rally because we won state champs. They introduced the whole football team, which took forever, before we ended with playing Aggie. I was in a good mood, acting my usual self as one of my best friends, Melanie, came along. Melanie, Mel for short, was pratically my long-lost sister because we knew each other like the back of our hands. She had a grim face as she looked at me.

"What I do?" I said, thinking that I had down something.

"_You _did nothing." she said, anger appearent.

"Well, what happened? Did Heather or Matt or George or..." I began to trail off with names of my friends.

"_They_ did nothing...."

I shrugged as we walked out the door, wondering what was wrong. Once we entered the hallway, Mel grabbed me roughly and shoved me against the wall. She was in karate, red belt at that, and had built up muscle as she held me tightly, her forearm against my breast bone. I was use to her roughness, but she pushed against the wall rather hard to be kidding. Her strange blue eyes - a dark-blue center with a grey-blue rim pupil - were narrowed in anger,

"Your band directors dissed Mrs. Adams, calling her several inapropriete names. I walked into her office and found her crying because of the letter." she said harshly with a whisper.

She was in Choir, Mrs. Adams being the teacher, and loved it. Singing was Mel's natural talent, and quite frankly, she was excellent at it. There had always been tension between band and choir, arguments about which is better between us and we finally settled on being called Band Losers and Choir Morons.

"No, no, no... You must be wrong... None of the band directors would do such a thing.... Well, maybe Dr. Shoop, but we'll leave him out of the picture for now..." I said shakily as she pushed even harder on my breast bone.

"Well, they did...." she said firmily, releasing the pressure, "See me outside after school..." she said as she spun on her heel and walked away.

I stood there for a few moments before being ushered to the band hall by random students. I knew that Mel was over reacting, knowing that none of the band directors, even Dr. Shoop, would of written a vile note like that to sweet Mrs. Adams. Walking into the instrument room, I grabbed my case and proceeded to put my instrument up, shortly followed by Colleen.

"It looked like Melanie was going to kill you... What did you do?" she asked as she pulled out her case.

"Question is, what did the band directors do? Evidently Mrs. Adams recieved a note from one of them, dissing her and such."

"Shoop did it..." Colleen said firmly.

"Yeah, that's what I said, but something tells me that he can't even be _that _malicous. Mrs. Adams is awesome... Why would anyone diss her?"

"Dunno... I bet Shoop did it anyway...."she said, smileing, "In my senior year, last day of school, I gonna hurt Shoop badly... Not sure how yet, but I will." she said with an evil grin.

"Well, good luck, but until then, I need to figure out what's going on between the choir and band..."

After school, I met Mel just outside the Band Hall, around the Wall. The Wall was the wall that blocked off the cafeteria dumpster thingy from the bus lines. If looks could kill, I wouldn't be typeing this right now.

"You...you..."

"Ok, you must be, like, super angry at someone... But it can't be any of the band directors, their just too nice, even Shoop."

"I hate to tell you this, Laura, but you arn't the best judge of character. All I know is that they, or any of them in combination wrote that letter to her, and I am just about fed up with the high and mighty attitudes about being the leader of the second favorite elective. Everyone knows that the only reason ya'll are so important is because of the football team, and because the school spends sooo much money on ya'll. If choir got as big of a budget..." she trailed off, just glaring now. Her storm-cloud eyes were blazing in anger.

"Well....abjgh....umm.." I managed to mumble, rubbing the back of my neck. Mel wasn't proned to showing alot of emotions, especially anger, but usually when she did, batten down the hatchs and prepare for a bomb. She had taken alot in her life, and this defiantly wasn't helping her.

"I don't want to talk about. I hope you feel bad though, very very bad." she said, as she stormed off to her bus.


	7. CH 7

: Me:

SOOOOOOOOOOOOO Sorry that it has been months since I've updated. SOOOOOOOOOOOOO much stuff has gone on I haven't had the time to type any.

I hope that the next chapters make up for the time lapse……

: Anyways, on with the next chapter:

Although I knew little to nothing about the events between Mrs. Adams and the band directors, I did know that band banquet was soon. I was never one to be _'in' _on the fashion and paying over thirty or so dollars for a pair of jeans, much less paying rough 150 dollars on a dress and wearing it only once. I only paid the thirty dollars for the pair of jeans because that's the only thing I live in. So when we – I invited Mel to the band banquet - went shopping for dresses to wear to band banquet, I refused to spend over fifty dollars for a dress that I'd wear only once. After much arguing and admitting that there was absolutely no way I would fit into the size four dress – much to my dislike – I settled on a black dress with pink rhinestones bordering it, at a wonderful low price of forty-five dollars. I was set, while Mel bought a black sequin dress with a peacock blue slip at forty bucks.

Days rolled by quickly as the band banquet approached faster then ever until the night finally arrived. The plan was to spend the night at Colleen's house, get ready all day – which I found rather hard, not being one for makeup or anything along those terms -, then leave for banquet. The plan actually worked, for once, fighting only once when Mel had to on me while Colleen put the makeup on me. We arrived on time, quickly taking seat among our friends before dinner. After small talk and dinner, they opened up the dance floor and began to play music ranging from 'Green Day' to 'The Chicken Dance' – which our band had WAY too much fun with.

The band directors let you bring one extra person for sixteen dollars – band members got in free -, and I brought Mel. Erik brought his crush, Bethany, while the whole time she flirted with some other person.

They were serving pina coladas– alcohol free of course - and Erik kept going back and getting more after he finished each cup. Not having much interest in the drink, Erik nearly spilt some on me from trying to get me to take a sip of his. Eventually giving into his pleas, I took a sip instantly enjoying the sweet concoction on my tongue as I hesitantly gave it back to him. Once he walked onto the dance floor, I began to sip on his drink until it was drained. Grinning, I stared at the empty cup, I playing my innocent self when he returned to his seat. After much blaming '_innocent me_' for drinking his drink, I finally convinced him that he finished it before he danced then urging him to go get us both drinks.

I danced here and there to fast songs, leaving the floor to every slow song – falling into a temporary depression each time as I watched most of my friends dance with the opposite gender – My eyes couldn't help but fall on Erik approaching almost any girl and asking them to dance – he tried to dance with Bethany, but she refused and nearly slapped him when he literally dragged her onto the dance floor – but never me. I was just considered a friend, one who would be there when he had girl trouble, one who would give him the little advice I knew about love. The one who would nearly break her back saving him from trouble, but NEVER the one he would date. Never… We joked about it some time ago within our group of friends, saying who would date who, and some how my name and Erik's name came up together. Before I could say anything, Erik burst out with "Ya'll are insane, why would I want to date _her_?" We all laughed it off, although it cut me rather deep. So when I saw him avoid asking me to dance I lived with it, avoiding his eyes if by some chance he looked at me.

Other then that, band banquet was awesome. The seniors got to dance once or twice by themselves, 'being band members' if you know what I mean. We arrived back at Colleens house, shortly after midnight, high on caffine and memories that would last a life time.


	8. CH 8

Not long after band banquet, Steven did a disappearing act. We didn't think much about him until my friend Nikita received a disturbing call from him. In the call he threatened to kill himself because of a lot of junk that nobody knew about. Weeks later, he returned on _'happy pills'_ which caused his perverted mind to work extra hard on thinking those perverted thoughts. Although this didn't last long, fore Steven disappeared againand hasn't returned yet. Several rumors are going around school saying that he killed himself, or got banned until next year, or even that he moved, but either way, Steven more then likely won't be back this year. It's a small loss, I assume, because I was about ready to strangle him if he brought up one more perverted idea. He did, though, ask me to dance one slow song at band banquet but I couldn't trust him enough, if you know what I mean.

Roughly about a week after band banquet, the school hoisted a dance off, for intermission when the counted the votes, they had two garage bands play. Little did I know, one of the bands, Selkin, had a pair of twins that I would learn about the rest of the semester. After head banging to 'Hideaway' – a song that they thought up, I was high on energy and excitement, ready for more. My ten year old neighbor, Courtney, fell in love with the lead singer, Matt Howerton, and eventually pushed me up to him to get Matt and the rest of the band to sign the program for anautograph. As I stood in line, I noticed two of the band members nearly identical. After my idiotical gawking at them I realized they were twins, cute ones at that. Now seemingly frozen where I stood, a wave of embarrassment hit me and sent me into my quiet, shy self as I stumbled up to the table. Fumbling with the paper I dropped it in front of Matt as my hand seemed to quiver.

"Hi," Matt started broadly, evidently blind to my shock, "Who should this be signed to?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out as I dumbly pointed to my neighbor next to me.

"Oh, ok, and who is that?" He asked, still blind to my embarrassment.

"Courtney!" My neighbor popped off with, also not noticing my mass embarrassment.

Matt scribbled his name before passing it along to the other band members. When the twins got it, I nearly froze; thankful that they didn't look at me gawking at them, sending another wave of embarrassment over me.

After they signed it, I took it gently, trying to deceiver the loops and scribbles into names with little luck before passing it to my neighbor.

---

The next morning, I was still in awe as I leaned against the band hall door. Colleen approached me with a quizzical look, her green eyes slightly confused.

"Why are you so happy?" She asked, completely unaware to the night before.

"'Cause I can be…" I grinned, still in a dream-like manner.

"Well, let's hope you're still happy when you find out your chair today." She shrugged before walking into the band hall.

"Huh?" I popped out of my dream as I followed her, "That's today?"

"Yep. I hope I made top band…. If I'm stuck with Shoop……" She shook her head, "One of uswon't live much longer…." Colleen grinned evilly, "Shoop, of course."

The band hall was rather crowded, as kids swarmed in to learn of the chairs for the rest of the semester. Divided into two bands, the band directors grouped each kid out by instrument before singeling them by chair. Majority of the freshman made Shoop's band sending groans through out the class. Standing nervously, you could here the groans of the other students who received low chairs as Shoop came down the row. Stopping at me, he eyed me silently as if looking into my mind and reading my thoughts. I stared back at him, almost afraid of my chair – through my whole clarinet career (since 6th grade), I've received second from last chair, no higher, no lower -. He raised a bony finger and pointed to – my heart seemed to stop with agony from the slowness- , well, he seemed hesitant – or he saw me panicking and wanted to make it just that more painful – as his finger moved up and down the section, landing on the………………………………………………


	9. CH 9

"THRID CHAIR!" Erik gawked, eyeing me with a smile, "Now don't be getting better then me now…"he grinned as we walked to the band hall.

"How can I be get better then you, since you're _first chair_ and _the only male freshman," _I exaggerated the last part of the sentence, "In Shoop's band? Huh?"

"That's the point, all my friends are in top band…"

"Hey, I'm not your friend?" I joked, pushing him slightly as I looked up at the ceiling tiles, "Fine, go talk to your friends, hpmf!" I acted, storming off into the band hall.

"Hey, Laura…" Someone called out.

"Huh?" I spun around looking for the person calling my name, "Yes?"

Heather approached me, motioning me to the office, "What bus are we gonna ride to Padre?"

I stared blankly at her, not understanding, "Padre? Why are we going to Pa…. Ohhh, South Padre… Band trip!" I realized, shaking my head slightly, "Probably bus three. The upper classmen said Ingram is riding it, so technically we could do anything we want…" I smiled at the thought, "Plus that's the bus that Colleen and Danielle are riding… Speaking of that, I need to sign us up…."

Heather nodded, "Yea, well I'd hurry if I were you; I heard that the upper classman were going to ride that bus…"

Nodding, I raced into the office, overwhelmed at all the people inside. Mr. Goodwin's desk was swarmed with band kids fighting over the bus sheets. Inching my way up there, I squeezed between two upperclassman and quickly grabbed bus three sign up sheet. Seeing Colleen's name, I scanned it for any open seat but they were all taken. Groaning, I set the paper down and quickly skimmed the occupants of the other buses, Erik's name catching my eye and the seat in front him, which was empty. Quickly scribbling my name, I placed my roommates in the surrounding seats so we'd all be together.

Slipping out of the office I headed for the instrument room, thinking about the trip. Our band goes on a trip every other year, Disney World one year then South Padre. This year was the trip to South Padre, the very tip of Texas – a nine hour trip. Stepping into the instrument room, I was met by Colleen, her green eyes narrowed in knowledge.

"You like Erik…." She stated once the room was empty.

"Huh? No I don't!" I quickly lied as I blushed, "How did you come up with that?"

"I have my sources…" She grinned evilly, "Besides, you blushing when you lied didn't help you…."

"Fine, but I don't want to like him…" I mumbled, placing my head on the shelving unit.

"Sure ya do! Everyone _'likes' _Erik…" She grinned, sarcasm strong in her voice.

I glared at her before letting my eyes close slowly. My secrets about who I liked were confidential, only I knew unless someone earned my trust which now was shattered. Yes, I did like Erik, ever since that fateful day he stood up for me – to a teacher!

---

Roughly three years ago, I realized my feelings for Erik – my only guy friend at the time. Our friendship grew tight, even to the point were we would stand up to an authority figure – or at least Erik would anyway – as one of us ended up in trouble. I was the little quiet smart girl that everyone forgot about, many even forgetting my existence because I didn't talk or speak up.

One day, my whole class's favorite teacher, Mrs. Allen, was critically ill and in the hospital. Thinking a get well card would show our concern and wishes for her health, we began to pass a folded-over sheet of paper around for everyone's name. The sub, Ms. Ames, looked in her mid-fifty's, read off the rules and punishments to start the class off with, saying that she would call the names off the 'list' she made at the next day for punishment.

Without much thought, I started on the assignment before finishing it quickly and placing my head on my desk to pass time.

Minutes before the bell rang to go I overheard Nichole ask Bethany for a pencil to sign the card for Mrs. Allen only to be interrupted sharply by Mrs. Ames.

"Both of you, stop that!" She snapped, standing up from behind the desk, "I said no talking! I'm putting both of your names down on the list!"

"Sorry, Ms. Ames, I was just asking for a pencil---"Nichole started softly.

"I don't care, you were talking…" The sub interrupted as she scribbled the two names on her clipboard.

This incident put the sub on the class's bad side, but I wouldn't know of the friendship I had until the next day.

The next day rolled around, as I was my normal quiet self. Walking into my reading classroom, our class was quickly shushed as Ms. Ames glared at us, "This must be my worst class…" She narrowed her eyes before pulling out the list and calling out the usual 'bad people' until she said my name. I looked up sharply at it, taken back as people looked at me funny. Shocked, my eyes quickly water up as I laid my head on my arm as I thought about what I could have done. Erik, who was sitting next to me at the time, noticed my distress and tried to get me to look at him as he poked and prodded my side with his pencil. I ignored the attempts, as the class began on the work.

Eventually Ms. Ames decided to call out the names again on the list, landing on my name. Erik's hand shot upwards, waiting to be called on.

"Yes?" Ms. Ames paused, looking at him.

"I would like to know what Laura did…"

"That's none of your business…."

"I would like to know what Laura did." He repeated, stronger.

"I said, that's none of your business…"

"But, I want to know…" He glared at Ms. Ames.

"Yea, what did she do?" Bethany asked.

"I am not---"Ames started harshly.

"I want to know what she did!" Erik rose from his seat, staring the sub down as he pronounced his words slowly.

Bethany stood up with him, followed by a few others.

"Tell us what she did." Erik demanded as even more people stood up.

The whole time, I had my head down, looking up occasionally as I heard movement. Shocked, I looked around at the whole class standing in my defense. My mouth was opened slightly in awe as my friends glared at Ms. Ames.

The sub was shaking with anger, her face reddening, "SIT DOWN NOW! ALL OF YOU!" She yelled.

"TELL US WHAT SHE DID!" A group of people yelled back, Erik leading them.

"SIT DOWN NOW OR YOU ALL WILL RECIVE DENTENTIONS!"

One by one they sat down, still glaring at the sub, Erik the last one standing before lowering into his seat.

I guess we won the argument as the bell rung and everyone picked up their stuff and left quickly before Me. Ames announced our punishment. Erik flashed me a smile before running to catch his bus.

---

To this very day, I've longed to say thank you to Erik, but could never bring myself to say it. Besides, what are the chances of him remembering that one certain day, three years ago? Slim to none, right? Besides, only two weeks after that, he dated Kylie, not me…

No, not me… Never me…

:Gawd, I felt like crying when I wrote this chapter. That day came so easily to me, I didn't have to think twice about what I wrote.

Ms. Ames is now a full time science teacher and still is as hateful as ever.

My friend has her and told me this,

One day, my friend Helen was in the library and she forgot her flute at home. Her mother, Mrs. Donna, brought it up to the school for her and decided to meet Ms. Ames for the first time. Once Mrs. Donna entered the library, Helen stood up from her seat and introduced her mother to Ms. Ames.

"I didn't tell you to get up, go sit down, now!" Ms. Ames snapped at Helen, after the introduction before turning to her mother, "Don't you feel like smothering her with a pillow most days?" Ms. Ames asked Donna.

takes a plushie of Ms. Ames and begins to smack it hard

I **HATED **that sub/teacher.:


End file.
